


Lisanna Gets Lewd

by faptainsmutlord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Forced Anal, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, grool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faptainsmutlord/pseuds/faptainsmutlord
Summary: Fairy Tail is no fairy tale, and life after the disbanding of the guild is not easy on any of the mages. The Strauss siblings face their own difficulties, but thanks to Lisanna they can at least afford to live comfortably. Lisanna takes up a questionable side job to help her siblings make ends meet and comes across two Sabertooth mages along the way.
Relationships: Lisanna Strauss/Orga Nanagear, Lisanna Strauss/Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear/Lisanna Strauss/Rufus Lore
Kudos: 3





	Lisanna Gets Lewd

"Two beers, coming right up!" Lisanna called out as she carefully brought two glasses that were filled to the brim to a table of two customers. Placing them down gently on to the wooden surface, she raised a hand to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Greetings, Strauss-san," called out a vaguely familiar voice. Turning to it, Lisanna was surprised to see familiar faces.

"Rufus-san? Orga-san? What brings you here?" she asked, though she already had a good idea as to what they were there for. After the battle of Tartaros and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, the Strauss siblings had decided to work at a bar to earn a living while biding their time. It was only a matter of time before one of the other guild members decided to re-form the guild and call them back.

It was hard work at times, but Lisanna did enjoy the peace and quiet that came with living an ordinary life. Sure, it paid a little less than they would've hoped for, but the owner of the bar had struck a deal with Lisanna which allowed her to earn a hefty amount for the three of them. Of course, she made sure to keep her side job a secret from her siblings.

"We're here for the…special services offered by this bar," Orga smirked at her, letting his eyes rove over her shapely form.

"Of course, I'll be with you in a while," Lisanna answered, after which Orga got up and exited the bar. Looking to the burly bar owner, she shot him a questioning glance, to which he nodded.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii! Could you help cover my shift for a while? I need to go and take a breather for a while!" she called out to the other two who were bustling around serving customers in the dimly-lit bar. They quickly agreed, wanting their sister to take a break. She had been working for the most part of the day after all, and as siblings it was their job to look out for one another.

Taking off her apron, Lisanna walked out through the back door, making sure not to draw too much attention to herself.

'There's no one around. He's probably headed to the shack nearby then,' she thought to herself. Making sure that her siblings weren't following her, she quickly made her way over to a small building that was a stone's throw away from the bar. As far as most townsfolk as well as Mira and Elfman were concerned, the building was empty and used by the bar owner to store supplies. However, Lisanna and the owner as well as their regular customers knew better. The building had a fully furnished room in order to facilitate the special services provided.

Entering the shack, Lisanna closed the door behind her and let out a loud squeal when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her from behind and roughly grabbed her breasts.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait until we were in the room?" she admonished her assailant while holding back gasps as the person roughly fondled her mounds through the tunic she was wearing, and squeezed them hard.

"No way. I've been saving up jewels from my jobs and looking forward to this for way too long," Orga replied as they moved to the lit bedroom, while he continued to grope her.

Turning her around, he roughly smashed his lips into her plump, kissable ones and moved his hands to her ass. He was impressed when he failed to fill her full, round derriere in his abnormally large hands. It was no easy feat after all. Giving her ass an appreciative smack, he let go of her. Seeing her breathe just a little harder, he felt his arousal rise just a little bit.

"Come on, Strauss, take off your dress so I can see those puppies bare," he demanded. Obliging him, Lisanna slowly and teasingly slid her tunic off her shoulders. She then turned around and wiggled her ass as she slid entirely out of her waitress' attire. All the while, Orga let his eyes roam over her beautiful body. Her perfectly-sized breasts and ass gave her a girl-next-door look that made her absolutely irresistible to him. He had never really desired models like Jenny or Mirajane, but girls like Lisanna made him just want to throw them on a bed and ravish them. He'd had to hold off, though, if he wanted his money's worth.

"What's the menu like?" he asked her as she started to unbuckle her bra.

"10 thousand jewels for a blowjob, 12 thousand for a titjob. An extra 2 thousand if you want me to swallow. 30 thousand to put it in me and 5o thousand for anal, though I'd prefer if you didn't ask for that," she purred. She might've only wanted the cash at the beginning, but had grown to enjoy the act more and more over time. Now she considered it a win-win for herself that she got to enjoy herself and earn some quick jewels as well. As she finished her sentence, she dropped her bra entirely to expose her breasts to him.

Orga took a moment to admire her chest. Her mounds hadn't looked that big when clothed but now that they were laid bare, he saw just how big they actually were. They could actually rival those of Minerva Orlando. He'd know, they were guildmates after all. Lisanna's pale, smooth breasts were adorned with light pink areolae and small, cute nipples. Unable to hold back any longer, he lunged forward and sank his fingers into her breasts. The unbelievable softness made him groan as her soft, warm boobflesh spilled out around his fingers. He squeezed them a little harder as she gasped in response. Shifting his hands to cup the sides of her tits, he squeezed, watching them mold to fit the shape of his palms. Unable to resist himself, he gave her left breast a little slap, making her suck in a breath, not expecting the sudden sting. Her mound swung and bounced against her right tit, and a light pinkish hue bloomed across her skin where he slapped her. She glared at him, irritated that they'd only just begun and he was already being too rough. Orga ignored that, he was here to have fun after all. But he had to move on, he had brought enough jewels for this and more.

Moving to her nipples, he immediately started pinching them between his index finger and thumb. As he pinched and twisted her little buds, he noticed that they started growing harder and longer under the continued stimulation. He thought to himself then that he'd make her as horny as possible before finally penetrating her. Bringing his mouth to her shapely tits, he traced her areola with a long tongue and made her shudder, before he lunged at her and wrapped his hot mouth around a waiting nipple. At this, Lisanna let out a long mewl. She always loved it when customers appreciated her breasts. She knew her tits weren't as big as those of her sister's or Erza's, so when someone showed their appreciation for them she felt her confidence rise.

Orga bit and sucked roughly on her nipples, alternating between them to hear her mewls again and again. Clamping his teeth around one perky nipple, he threw his head back to roughly pull and jerk her nipple, making her yelp. She was no stranger to rough play though, and let him have his way. She'd just charge him more for 'compensation'. When he was done with them, her poor boobs were pink and flushed from the continued stimulation. Her nipples were so red and swollen that she knew the swelling wouldn't go down anytime soon. "I'm glad you like my breasts, Orga-san, but is that all you want to do with them? I'm sure you didn't come here to just suckle on them all day long," Lisanna pulled away, gently massaging her sore tits.

"Ah fuck. Titjob. Now." Orga demanded, pulling away from her breasts. He needed to feel her soft breasts around his cock then and there. Smirking to herself, Lisanna dropped to her knees and began to undo her customer's belt, making sure to be teasingly slow while maintaining eye contact with him.

"You little tease. I swear I'm gonna bruise your pretty little tits with my cock later as payment," he promised her.

"Please do," Lisanna purred seductively, finally having undone his belt and zipper. Not wanting to wait any longer, Orga pulled down his own pants and let Lisanna work on his underwear. When she pulled it down however, she found herself smacked in the face with a fully erect penis.

"Ah! Your little friend looks eager to see me," she exclaimed, grabbing it at the base and rubbing it along her face. Orga only groaned in response as she moved her warm hands along his shaft.

"Tits. Now."

"Sheesh, okay. No need to get all riled up," Lisanna responded as she spit a little along his pole to lubricate it and rubbed the spit all over it using her hands. Then holding up her breasts with her hands, she sandwiched his dick in her mounds. She then pushed her melons together to ensure that Orga's cock was engulfed on all sides by her softness. Despite it's impressive length, Orga's penis disappeared entirely into her even more impressively sized dirty pillows.

He groaned in response as she began to move her mounds slowly along his shaft. The lubrication provided by her spit allowed her to easily slide her mammaries up and down his dick. Lisanna felt her own arousal steadily grow as she pleasured her client. It was true that she had started providing such services unwillingly, and out of sheer necessity. It was an unsavoury fact that her talents as a barkeeper or as a mage didn't cost half as much as her body. So she sold her body, and profited well off of it. Unexpectedly, she found herself liking the job along the way.

Lisanna didn't always get the best of customers – it was a shady bar in the middle of nowhere, of course. She remembered when she had to suck off people who smelled like they hadn't washed in days, and let herself be penetrated by people she could barely feel in her; not to mention that she had to pretend to like it. But when she had a civilized customer waving a dick that was larger than average at her, she found that she had no objections whatsoever to performing her job.

As far as Orga was concerned, models were known for their sex appeal and bodies made for fucking. But to see someone with a face as innocent as Lisanna Strauss working her perky tits around his cock and putting on a show with her less goddess-like body brought him great satisfaction. He felt even more pride at remembering her incensed expression when Bacchus had insinuated that he wanted to sleep with her, a few years ago at the Grand Magic Games.

A knock on the door broke the two of them out of their hazed state, as Rufus let himself into the room without waiting for a response.

"No one suspected anything when you left the bar, right?" Lisanna asked him, stopping her ministrations for a moment.

"No, I believe they did not think much of it because we all left at different times. You need not worry about anyone discovering your secret job, Strauss-san," Rufus reassured, already beginning to take off his clothes.

"Hey come on, don't leave me hanging," Orga pinched a nipple to draw her attention, making her squeak and turn her attention back to him.

Having undressed completely, Rufus Lore knelt behind Lisanna and cupped her ample buttcheeks in a hand each. He'd seen all kinds of women and in his opinion, Lisanna Strauss was one of the few women who had the perfect body-to-ass ratio. Contrary to popular opinion, he did observe and admire the female body from time to time. He remembered ogling Yukino and Minerva from his guild, but had never really intended to court them. Given that Lisanna had a similar body type to Yukino's, he felt a similar attraction. It was definitely an added bonus that the only "courting" involved was a nice bag of jewels.

"Mm, you like that?" Lisanna cooed, shaking her ass a little to tease her second customer. His only response to that was to slap her ass a little – not too hard that he'd bruise her, but hard enough that she'd feel it. Her soft assflesh rippled under his palms as he lightly spanked her. Her rear began to grow pink blotches in the shape of a hand, which pleased him greatly. There was always something carnal about marking one's sexual partners. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her full rump, making her hum in appreciation.

While Lisanna continued to service Orga with her boobs, he had also begun to thrust his pelvis into her waiting bosom, adding to the friction and stimulation. He rumbled in his throat every time he withdrew his dick and jetted back into her soft warmth. Meanwhile, Rufus had moved on to her clothed privates. Pressing one long, thin finger into her panty-covered mound, he marveled at just how soft and delicate she felt. Having been mostly in the presence of strong, domineering ladies, he had forgotten the feminine softness of normal girls. Rubbing his finger around, he noticed the lack of moisture in her underwear. He'd have to fix that, being the gentleman that he was.

Rufus hooked a finger around her panties and pushed them to the side, wasting no time in rubbing her soft vulva with his fingers, noticing that she'd kept herself neatly shaved, perhaps anticipating that she'd have customers. He had little access to her inner folds due to her outer labia covering them and leaving only a neat little slit. 'Even her pussy reflected the innocence of her outer appearance,' he thought to himself. Lisanna shuddered a little and felt herself get excited when Rufus touched her pussy. She rarely got penetrated, owing to the fact that most of her customers were ordinary non-mages with very moderate incomes, and were unable to pay for her "full services". Unfortunately for her, people who were a little well off rarely visited her because they visited more prestigious bars rather than the lesser-known one that she worked in. There were times when she did get the occasional wealthy customer though, and they made sure to milk their money's worth out of her body and even fancied "owning" her by going all the way.

While Lisanna was distracted by her thoughts, Rufus had spread her dainty outer labia with two fingers and begun rubbing her inner folds. Unlike what he'd assumed earlier, Lisanna was a little wet from the excitement of giving a titjob, but she wasn't nearly wet enough for what the two Sabertooth mages had in mind for her. He slowly circled his fingers around her tight opening and stimulated her. Whenever he heard her breathing quicken, he focused more on the spot that had elicited a reaction from her. Soon his fingers brushed over her clitoris, making her breath hitch in her throat and her hips to jerk away from his hand from the sudden spike in stimulation.

Smirking at his discovery, he held her ass in place with his left hand, and began prodding at her jewel with his right. Lisanna desperately tried to concentrate on servicing Orga, but the way Rufus was toying with her womanhood made it hard for her to focus. Noticing that she wasn't moving as much as she had earlier, Orga thrust his hips harder to stimulate himself using her tits. He didn't really need her to do anything, he was only here to enjoy a nice warm woman's body, after all.

"R-rufus-san! I'm too sensitive there!" Lisanna protested while trying to jerk her hips away from him, but to no avail. As he continued his ministrations on her clitoris, Rufus noticed that her outer lips had begun to swell and retract, exposing her pink inner folds to him. He also observed with satisfaction that her folds had begun to glisten a little with her sticky wetness. Deciding that her sensitive clit had had enough, he pinched her folds a little, making her squeal. Spreading her outer lips apart, he massaged her closed slit with

He pushed his middle finger against her opening, surprised when there was more than a little resistance. Even his thin finger had some trouble entering her pussy, that made him more excited when he thought about how it'd feel to sheathe his shaft inside of her. Pushing those thoughts for later, he pressed harder against her hole, managing to get his finger inside up to the first joint. Rubbing her clit with his thumb, he thrust his entire finger into her, eliciting a long but slightly pained moan from the takeover mage. He marveled at her warm and velvet-smooth insides, stopping to massage it a little with his fingers. Deciding that she was wet enough to continue, Rufus withdrew his finger halfway and pumped her again, finger-fucking her tight cunt. Every time he pulled his digits out, her sticky insides clung to him and when he pushed back in, it slid in effortlessly due to how strongly her vagina was sucking him in. He marveled at how the female genitalia was truly made to match and pleasure a penis.

"Does it feel good Strauss-san?"

"A-ah! Yes Rufus-san please keep going!"

"Hmmm. Could I trouble you to call me 'Sir' Miss Strauss? It would greatly please me," Rufus politely requested.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Lisanna hummed in agreement, deciding to humor his delusions of grandeur.

"Sir please keep fucking me with your fingers, my poor pussy needs more," Lisanna moaned.

Obliging her, Rufus struggled to fit another finger inside her and continued to pump her pussy at the same pace, feeling her grow a little wetter. The lubrication allowed him to slide his fingers more easily in her caverns. It surprised him how pleasuring someone else could make him feel good. Noticing that her moans got a little more high pitched every time he rubbed a particular spot, he began to deliberately hit her spongy G-spot to hear more of her melodious voice.

As he repeatedly caressed her weak spot, Lisanna felt herself edge closer to an orgasm. She tried to avoid moving her waist too much, so that he could have easier access to her twat. She found that to be a little difficult, her hips trembling and betraying her pleasure to Rufus. Again and again, the Memory-Make mage slid his fingers in and out of her. He realized that now she was quite slick, her insides and vulva completely covered in a thin film of slippery juices.

"S-strauss! I'm gonna cum, you'd better make sure you take all of it!" Orga warned her, pulling her out of her pleasurable haze.

"Where?" Lisanna asked, turning her full attention back to Orga and trying to hold her orgasm off for as long as possible. It was her responsibility to prioritise her customers' pleasure above hers' after all.

"In your mouth, I want you to suck me off," he demanded, pulling his hard pole from between her breasts and shoving it into her mouth before she could answer. Despite the fact that he was being rude and demanding, Lisanna felt a little more aroused at being ordered around by people that she'd once only known as strangers. Closing her lips around his sweaty and grimy dick, she swirled her tongue around the tip to stimulate him and began bobbing her head up and down. Now seeing white, Orga held her hair roughly in his large hands and pushed his dick deeper into her throat. As the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and tonsils, Lisanna felt her gag reflex surface, but she pushed it down. She was no stranger to deepthroating, and tried her best to assist him by bobbing her head more rapidly along his cock.

While Orga face-fucked the youngest Strauss, Rufus continued to diligently work her vagina with his inexperienced fingers – which she greatly enjoyed nonetheless. Feeling her insides tighten around his fingers, he increased the pace, desperate to make her cum. With a jubilant scream that was stuck in her throat due to the cock currently lodged in it, Lisanna found herself being pushed over the edge to a much-needed climax. Her pussy quivered and her pelvis shook violently as she cummed. Hearing her muffled scream, Rufus felt a sense of satisfaction. Suddenly he was glad that Fairy Tail had gotten stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years – allowing him to experience this moment with the platinum-blonde beauty who would otherwise have been seven years his senior. Not that it would've stopped him from wanting to fuck her brains out though.

Despite the fact that she'd reached her climax, Rufus continued to rapidly fuck her extremely tight pussy with his fingers. Withdrawing from her pussy, he instinctively slapped her vulva and clit hard to prolong her orgasm. She jerked away from him every time, but he continued to slap her mound, noting from the way her cooch still quivered that she was still orgasming. When her orgasm eventually died out, she let her body go limp in the two mages' arms and allowed Orga to fuck her throat at his own pace. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head due to the stimulation on both ends, as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her. Lisanna always knew that she accepted the bar owner's proposal to whore her body out due to her family's need for money, but it was at times like these that she remembered truly why she'd continued to whore her body out. She almost always got unbelievable pleasure from it, save for the times when an inconsiderate customer would just take care of his own needs and leave her horny.

When Lisanna had stopped twitching, Rufus took the time to admire his handiwork. Her pussy and groin were now flushed a beautiful pink slightly swollen and more sensitive than they had been earlier. Her extremely tight hole had closed right back up after he'd withdrawn his fingers, but her folds glistened in the dim lighting of the room, letting him see just how wet she had become, thanks to his efforts. Creamy grool dribbled out of her pussy and flowed slowly down the insides of her thighs, thick and viscous. Her current appearance greatly contrasted the innocent image that the world had of Lisanna Strauss, animal takeover mage; and it pleased Rufus to no end that he was responsible for it.

In her pleasure-induced fog, Lisanna was acutely aware of how grateful she was that one of her clients was eager to please her. Most of her customers were only focused on their pleasure and she didn't blame them; they weren't paying to service her, after all. As paying customers, it was only fair that they expect her to service them, regardless of whether or not she got to enjoy herself in the process. However Rufus had been conscious enough to make her feel included. For that, she decided she'd reward him a little, later.

Rufus inspected his fingers that were coated thickly in her juices, and realized that they were starting to drip. He licked the juices off his fingers, deciding that he liked the taste. She tasted extremely lewd – which he might not have liked at any other time, but now he was very horny and definitely enjoyed her lewd flavor. Scooping up more of her womanly cream from her thighs, he sucked them off his fingers.

At the same time, Orga found himself having his own climax as he spurted his semen into her throat with a jubilant roar. "Take this, whore!" It felt extremely empowering to Orga to have a mage from the strongest guild in Fiore working his dick and trying to empty his balls.

Lisanna desperately tried to gulp down his cum which was pouring down her throat in torrents. It tasted thick and salty on the back of her tongue as she tried her best not to waste a single drop. Despite her best efforts, a little cum oozed out of the sides of her mouth due to the pressure inside her warm, wet orifice. Some of the cum she'd tried to swallow shot their way back up through her windpipe and dribbled down her nostril, making her cough and pull away from his dick. Fortunately for her, Orga had just finished spraying his entire load that he'd saved up for weeks, down her throat – and allowed her to catch her breath while he basked in the aftereffects of his climax.

At that very moment the short-haired takeover mage looked very fuckable – with her disheveled hair, dripping wet pussy and cum flowing out of her nostril. Rufus and Orga admired her appearance for a moment while she took deep heaving breaths. Orga was surprised when his limp cock began to harden again at the sight. Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table near her, Lisanna wiped her face clean of semen, noticing the two men staring hungrily at her. Mustering up as much of a smirk as she could with her hurting jaw, she seductively offered, "Well what's next, sirs?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to catch a breather before I can get it up again," Orga admitted sheepishly to the platinum blonde, pointing at his dick that had gone soft. Both of them knew, though, that their session was not over yet. "If it would not trouble you, I'd like to get a blowjob then," Rufus interjected, eager to finally get his turn. Lisanna nodded in response, pushing him to the bed and beckoning him to lie down.

He obliged, and she settled herself in between his legs, ready to suck away like an obedient little girl. "Ah, Miss Strauss, the other way. I wish to have a view during the cunnilingus," he interrupted her. Confused by the way he phrased it, the takeover mage stared blankly for a moment before she understood what he meant. "Ah, you mean you want to do a 69, sir?" she purred, making sure to put emphasis on the 'sir'. It amazed her how prudish her customers were sometimes – and yet there they were, paying a hefty sum for her services. She stepped off the bed for a moment, just to shimmy out of her panties before throwing them seductively at Orga, who appreciated the show she put on.

Climbing over him, she settled her ass above his face so he could get a clear view of her heart-shaped buttocks while she sucked him off. She made sure to shake her ass a little, just to rile him up. Before Rufus could say anything else, she lowered her head to his cock and immediately took the tip into her warm mouth, making him grunt. Sucking a little, she tasted his pre-cum and swirled her tongue around the bulbous head. After a while, she noticed that he'd gotten a little more used to her ministrations, and decided to switch things up a little. Pulling her mouth off with a pop, she stuck out her tongue and languidly licked up the sides, making him shudder. Smirking, she continued to alternate between licking and sucking, teasing him in between licks.

"Mmh, you like that sir? I'll polish it so you can use it to really stir me up later," she drawled, nuzzling his cock in between licks. Rufus tightly gripped her ass without realizing it, while trying his best not to blow his load on the spot. Lisanna would never admit it, but it made her a little excited that all her customers felt some measure of possessiveness towards her, even though she belonged to all of them of her own volition. Shifting backwards, she pushed her ass further into his thin fingers and palms, unconsciously swaying her rump hypnotically above him. As she swayed from side to side, a drop of her juice fell from her dripping pussy onto the corner of his mouth. Without really thinking, he darted a tongue out to lick up the droplet, when an idea suddenly occurred to the Sabertooth mage to match the seductive minx. Throwing manners to the wind, he tightly grasped her soft ass with both hands and pulled her down, bringing her dripping slit closer to his face. Taking a deep whiff, he basked in the scent of her arousal (his personal achievement, of course) and licked along her slit, collecting her cream. He was unsure of the taste, but knew for a fact that he wanted more.

"Ah! It-It's dirty!" Lisanna admonished, slightly abashed that someone was licking her pussy without even a dental dam. She hadn't even showered since morning, and she was sure that her whole body was a little sweaty as a result of having worked all day long. Ignoring her pleas, Rufus Lore clamped his mouth over her entire cunt, covering it fully to ensure that not a single drop that fell from her weeping gash escaped him. He sucked harder, trying to get more of her juices. Sticking his tongue into her tight slit, he tried to wiggle his muscle as much as possible to taste her and also to stimulate her at the same time. All the while, his hands massaged her soft, pliable buttocks and kneaded them like dough. For all her experience in the department, Lisanna was but putty in his hands. She involuntarily trembled and slowly began to grind her pussy against his hot mouth.

Now she really felt like she owed him, considering that he was going the extra mile to ensure that she enjoyed herself too. Despite the fact that her pussy was saturated with salty sweat and her juices, he was eating her out like an all-you-can-eat buffet. With the strong need to reward him in her mind, she bit back her moans and took his entire cock into her mouth. It knocked against the back made her throat visibly bulge, but she endeavoured not to gag. When he redoubled his efforts on her pussy, she hummed a stifled moan, sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft. The takeover mage diligently bobbed her head up and down the piece of meat given to her, faintly hoping in the back of her mind that she'd see more of these two mages in the future.

While she masterfully worked his dick, Rufus gave her ass a few light slaps just to watch the plump assflesh jiggle right above him. As his hypnotized gaze was stuck to her full ass, his attention was drawn to the puckered starfish above her pussy. Curiously craning his neck upwards, he gave her anus a tentative lick, making her shriek and let go of his cock all of a sudden.

"Rufus-san, I would rather not-," Lisanna began, but was cut off by the Memory-make mage jetting his cock up and slamming it back into her throat, effectively shutting her up. Taking the hint, she quietly and hesitantly went back to sucking his pole, her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of having her backdoor toyed with. She'd never had more than a finger in her ass and liked to keep it that way. She warned her customers not to request anal (even though it was well on the menu, no thanks to the owner) and they were usually wise enough to keep to their limits. Even the more wealthy and influential customers were – fortunately for her – not really interested in fucking her ass. They were usually satisfied by her exceedingly tight pussy. This was the first time that any of her clients had insisted on toying with her ass, and she hoped they weren't intending to stick anything more than a finger or tongue in there.

Breaking her out of her train of thoughts, Rufus circled her rim with the tip of his tongue, reminding himself not to push his luck. When she realized that, she went back to dutifully cleaning his cock and edging him closer to an orgasm.

His release hit him out of the blue, making him unable to warn Lisanna. He merely cried out "Strauss!" and latched his mouth back onto her pussy, biting her clit to muffle his groan. She was caught by surprise – both by the sudden spurt of cum coating her throat, and the sharp, sweet pain on her clitoris. Nevertheless, she pushed her head down so his crown was resting at the back of her throat, just to make sure that none of that thick, salty cum escaped her. Underneath her sweet exterior was a true cumslut, who relished the taste of salty cum and the feeling of it coating her insides. Or outsides, for that matter. Closing her eyes, she let a partial orgasm wash over her and sputter out disappointingly, leaving her just a tad dissatisfied. She consoled herself with the thought that their session wasn't yet over. This time, she managed to collect all of his cum without any of it escaping through her mouth or nose.

Climbing off Rufus, she knelt next to the bed and let the cum flow from her throat back to her mouth. When Rufus sat up and faced her, she opened wide to show a pool of cum in her mouth, curving her lips every now and then to prevent any of it from spilling.

"Good girl, now please swallow it," Rufus praised her. It surprised Lisanna how Rufus could remain so polite and gentlemanly even in the privacy of a bedroom. It was a shame that he wasn't really her type. Obediently swallowing all the semen, she opened her mouth again to show that it was empty, then shuffled closer in between his legs to give his now-limp dick a fond kiss. Panting from his high, he stood up and moved away from the bed to let Orga have his turn.

"Time for the main course Strauss," Orga grinned while standing up, his dick now at full mast. "Lie down on your back, and spread your legs for me," he ordered her, stroking his dick. As per his instructions, Lisanna crawled onto the bed seductively, swaying her rump from left to right with each movement. Then she rolled onto her back and ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing them together to entice the god-slayer. Spreading her legs wide, she exposed her dripping slit to him. Her neat mound was now swollen and glistening in the light, though her insides were hidden from his view, her tight hole having closed right back up despite Rufus having widened her earlier with his fingers and tongue. She gave her tits one last jiggle before pulling her legs up to her shoulders, holding them by the back of her knees to give him free access to her vagina. He admired the thick roundness of her derriere before running his hands over her smooth ass. He quickly reached for the bedside table, grabbing a condom from the surface and ripping the wrapper off it. Putting it on deftly, Orga focused his attentions back on her.

Holding his pole with a hand, he used the other to caress her. He touched her thighs, pubic area, ass, and even her perineum but deliberately ignored her aching core. She whimpered, knowing that he was doing this to her on purpose. From the moment they'd stepped into the room, she hadn't felt Orga anywhere near her pussy and it was driving her mad. She certainly welcomed his appreciation for her breasts but she had needs, too – and that included lavish attention directed towards her pussy. "Oh god, Nanagear-san, just – stop playing around! Just stick it in me!" she all but demanded, bucking her hips to bring her pussy closer to his hands. Thankfully for her, Orga had decided to let her have it. Finally bringing his groin closer to hers, he slapped his dick forcefully on her wet mound, making her shudder from the treatment to her sensitive clit.

With a little pressure, he managed to sandwich his cock between her thick outer pussy lips, letting them caress his length and lubricate it with her slick wetness. Without inserting it into her, he thrust his rod back and forth a little, just to coat it fully in her juices. He hadn't even stuck so much as a finger in her yet, but he already knew she was going to be remarkably tight. He had to get himself well-lubricated if he wanted to be able to pound her for his money's worth.

Contrary to what she said, Lisanna was a little nervous. No matter how many times she did this, she always felt a little voice in the back of her head nagging her about the immorality of it all – that she was just giving her most intimate of parts to people she barely knew. Of course, the pleasure that followed always managed to cloud it all. But this time she was even more nervous than she usually was, because she hadn't had a dick this big in her before. Usually, she managed to maintain a professional façade in front of her customers and maintain that despite the fact that they'd paid for it, she was the one in control. However she was a little worried that by the end of this day, she'd be left thoroughly fucked and still begging for more.

Her train of thoughts was stalled when he prodded at her entrance with his large, bulbous head, making her squeak. He could clearly feel the cleft of her opening and her inviting warmth with the tip of his penis, even though the unyielding tightness almost convinced him that he might have failed to find her opening. Nevertheless, he pushed a little, feeling his cockhead sink slowly into her, pushing past her vulva. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he thrust hard, expecting to sheathe himself inside her in one go. However, his cock merely popped slipped out of her opening and ended up jetting outside her, sliding against her labia again. She yelped when her clitoris was suddenly assaulted by his penis, making it burn just a little.

"Gah, woman, you're too tight!" he exclaimed. Even though he sounded annoyed, he was actually excited at the thought of penetrating her and stretching her to accommodate his full girth.

"I-I'm fine," she assured him and grasped his cock with her hand. This seemed to happen a little too often, her tight pussy rejecting the intrusion on the first attempt. Repositioning herself, she guided his dick to her opening once again and wiggled it around a little, making sure the head was settled nicely at her entrance so that it didn't slip out again. This time, Orga held himself back a little, pushing his dick slowly to stretch her canal out bit by bit. He inched into her hot core, making space within her tight walls.

Lisanna whimpered, feeling her walls stretch almost painfully. It wasn't as painful as the time she'd broken her hymen while using a dildo, but it certainly felt extremely uncomfortable, having her insides stretched to accommodate a large object. The warmth of the penis penetrating her made the intrusion a little more bearable, though. With every inch that entered her, Lisanna's cavern clung to his dick, sealing it completely with no space in between.

He watched her scrunched up face with no little pride as he pushed himself halfway in, finding that he couldn't push any further. Not before loosening her up a bit. Without giving her time to recover, he pulled his dick almost all the way out of her, watching her thick lips get stretched along his dick as withdrew. Her hot core seemed to be sucking him back in eagerly, as he thrust back in, working his dick back and forth within her fold. She gasped, still not daring to move. Craning her neck to look at where they were joined, Lisanna saw that he still had at least three inches of dick that he'd been unable to force into her just yet.

The second time Orga pushed in, she was just as tight, making him groan and hope he didn't blow himself too soon. He sawed himself in and out of her rhythmically, making her moan softly. Lisanna was glad he hadn't forced his entire length into her, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. Orga on the other hand, was doing all he could to stop himself from carelessly jamming his large glans all the way into her inviting warmth. Eventually his impatience got the better of him and he immediately thrust harder, forcing the remainder of his cock into her warm cavern, drawing a scream out of her.

With that last push, the base of his cock mashed against her vulva and clit, with no space left to spare between their genitals. He felt her thick labia cling to the edges of his glans, coating him fully in her sticky fluids.

Paying it no attention, he continued to pull out and slam back into her. He wanted to squeeze as much satisfaction as he could out of the act before he inevitably reached his climax – which wasn't too far off, considering how incredibly tight she was. He packed her full of his cock meat, making sure to thrust all the way in each time. Occasionally, he came into contact with her cervix, the ring of muscles hugging the tip of his penis comfortably.

When he no longer felt like her pussy was going to rip his dick off, Orga began to increase his pace, fucking her faster. Her pussy was now a lot wetter than when they'd started, making it much easier for him to move. Every time he pulled out, he could see with no small satisfaction that his dick was completely coated in her feminine fluids, glistening in the dim light and dripping her viscous essence. With renewed energy, he slammed her hard, making the bed cave in with each thrust. Lisanna tried in vain to stifle her cries, grasping desperately at the bedsheets for a grip.

"A-ah! Ah! Nanagear-san! Slow down!" Lisanna pleaded, gently pushing against his hips with a dainty hand to indicate her trouble adjusting to the thick length inside her. Feeling generous, Orga slowed his pace down a little to accommodate her needs, but compensated for it by thrusting harder and deeper, knocking against her cervix with every thrust now. Each thrust knocked the breath out of Lisanna's lungs, making her pant, the routine being broken only by her loud moans. Everytime he slammed himself into her, pleasure jolted through both their bodies, bringing them closer to climax. Her wet warmth caressed his length, as though to coax the semen out of it. However, he felt like something was missing. Like he wasn't able to fuck her as hard as he should be able to. Probably just needed something to hold on to.

He roughly pulled her legs out of her hold and hooked his arms under her knees, pulling her crotch closer to his own. He then bent over her, positioning himself to be able to pound her more easily. She let him do as he wished, moving herself so she was now directly under him. She let out a surprised mewl when he suddenly latched on to her nipples, sucking on them harshly. They were still pink and puffy from his rough treatment of them earlier, making them all the more appetizing to him. Orga sucked and bit at her nipples, also biting on her breasts to make them flush with stimulation. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He hadn't been able to properly see her chest earlier because of the way she'd held her legs up. Well no problem, he'd make up for that now. Withdrawing himself from her just enough, he slammed himself into her welcoming pussy with renewed gusto, creating wet slaps that echoed throughout the room. Orga licked his lips and stared eagerly as her full tits jiggled up and down in tandem with his thrusts, letting him know even without touching them, just how soft they actually were. This was a sight that he'd burn into his mind forever. Lisanna Strauss, naked and vulnerable under him. He didn't know how many men might have fantasized about this before, but this was his moment now. Lisanna now let out loud, breathless moans that were music to the god-slayer's ears, and she glimpsed the surveillance camera at the corner of the ceiling before she let her eyes roll into the back of her head.

The camera was mostly there just so the owner could make sure all the clients made their due payments, depending on whichever services were rendered. Lisanna knew better though. She knew that the owner also kept the footage as fap material, for whenever he needed to beat one off. He'd never asked her directly to relieve him though, for which Lisanna was immensely grateful – though if she had to guess, it was probably because he didn't want to fish money out of his pocket for a session, or to give her a raise. Stingy bastard. Whatever, she didn't mind putting on a show anyway. Let him see, as long as he didn't touch.

"Oh god, don't stop!" she screamed in between breaths, spreading her legs as far as they would go to allow him to fuck her deeper. She hooked her calves around his back feeling like the bed was going to give in and swallow her up at any moment from the force of their animalistic coupling.

"Fuck me! Fuck my pussy and stir me up, loosen my tight pussy to fit your cock!" she wailed, grinding upwards so their hips would meet, louder slaps filling the room. She rarely talked dirty to her customers, unless they specifically requested for it. Every now and then though, she'd get one who really gave it to her, making her beg for more. Orga Nanagear was one of those people, it seemed.

Soon the slaps turned into wet squelches and her cunt gripped his cock more tightly, and he knew she was close. With every thrust, his pelvis collided with her clit, slapping it again and again, jumbling her thoughts up. However, she adamantly held on and refused to let herself cum. She needed to be able to last long enough to satisfy two mages after all. Two mages from one of the best guilds in Fiore which meant that they probably had ridiculously high stamina, too. There wasn't much she could do to make him cum sooner, though, seeing as she was at his mercy in this position. Lisanna let him continue to screw her senseless as her wails became less coherent with each pump into her poor, flushed, swollen pussy. With each thrust, he made sure to hit her cervix, messing up whatever thoughts may have formed in her head.

When she came, she did so with her loudest wail yet, gripping tightly onto his arms as though her life depended on it. Her legs shook, and then her whole body trembled uncontrollably as she arched her back and threw her head back, pushing her chest out towards him. Her twat fluttered around him, all of a sudden flooding with her slick juices. She gritted her teeth and continued to hold on for dear life as he repeatedly pounded her, prolonging her orgasm. Despite the fact that she'd reached her climax and that her cunt was trying to rip his dick off, Orga continued to jam himself into her, albeit slower now. When his own high hit him, she still hadn't come down from hers. He quickly leaned forward and took a puffy nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on it to muffle his groans. Weakly thrusting into her, he emptied his balls into the condom. Still clouded, he wondered if he should've probably paid more to fuck her raw, cum inside her.

When Lisanna finally calmed down after her climax, she realized with a little satisfaction and surprise that his dick had finally softened a little inside her. He must've cummed, which relieved her a little. She didn't know if she could take a continuous pounding immediately after she'd just cummed. It was the first actual fuck of the day and she was already all out of breath. She let his heavy body fall onto her pillowy breasts and held onto him as he pulled his dick out of her warm twat. Soft or not, his dick was still a little too large to fit into her, and her pussy didn't let go of it easily. Both groaned when his dick finally slid out of her, and her vagina expelled a gush of thick, sticky grool. She whimpered at the loss of the warm, thick intrusion. Earlier, it had felt a little uncomfortable, since it didn't really belong there, between her tight folds. Now, though, she felt a little empty without something filling her up to the brim. Her juices now dribbled freely out of her abused hole, soaking into the bedsheets.

Orga pushed himself off of her, admiring his handiwork. Her face was completely flushed and she even had a little drool running down the side of her mouth, from screaming and panting so much. Her pretty pink nipples were elongated and swollen even more than they already were. She swallowed deep gulps of air, trying to get enough oxygen in her system to get her body running again. Her fairly-sized breasts heaved up and down with each deep breath that she took, making him want to play with them again. He'd probably have to take a break first though. His proudest accomplishment was her flushed, swollen pussy that now twitched open and closed. It glistened with the juices of her second release of the day. Well, third actually but Lisanna didn't really consider the second an actual orgasm. Not compared to this at least. Her twat felt empty, lacking the warm meat that it had become accustomed to in the last half an hour or so of intercourse. Fortunately for her, it wouldn't remain empty for long, not if Rufus had something to say about it.

Orga went back to his seat to let his stamina recover, as Rufus came and lay on the bed next to Lisanna, resting his head against the headboard. Picking up on what he wanted, Lisanna pushed herself off the bed and got onto him, straddling his waist. Her soft, thick pussy lips pressed against his erection as he tried his best not to buck up against her. Laying her hands on his chest to hold herself up, she ground herself against his hard length, lathering it in her most recent release to make sure it was entirely covered in her juices. She noted the obvious lack of a wrapper on him, and raised an eyebrow.

"No condom? That costs extra, you know. Even more so if you want to finish inside,"

"I have more than enough," Rufus assured her, grabbing her full hips and now actively moving against her to elicit soft mewls.

With a nod, she lifted herself off of him and grabbed his dick, holding it in place so she could impale herself on it. Setting it against her twitching, needy opening, she wiggled her hips to get the head in and reveled in the feeling of her vaginal opening being stretched. Rufus, however, didn't have the patience to enter her inch by inch.

"Strauss-san!" he cried out, her blistering heat making it almost unbearable to resist. Smirking, she lowered herself onto him slowly and deliberately, making sure to let him feel every inch being swallowed into her tight canal. She was still very tight, though his cock slid in easier than Orga's did. Orga must have really stretched her out, she mused. Also, Rufus' dick was a less girthy than the god-slayer's, though it was definitely longer, in Lisanna's not-so-humble opinion. Sinking herself fully onto his length, she let out a sensuous sigh of satisfaction when her pussy lips were mashed against the base of his cock.

Rufus was in heaven. Her inviting heat was wrapped around his penis and caressed it from all directions. She slowly sank herself onto his cock, pushing her hips a little harder whenever his dick hit a particularly tight spot. She had to admit, it always felt better when she was fucked raw, than with a condom. Unfortunately though, not all customers could afford the extra fees for raw sex.

When she'd sank down his entire length, she could feel his tip already piercing her cervical sphincter, which hurt a little. The pain was just enough that she could consider it arousing though, so she paid it no mind. Gyrating her hips a little, she moaned when her clit rubbed against his pelvis.

"Rufus-san, you were a complete gentleman earlier, trying your best to make me cum and feel good. Here's your reward," she cooed, lifting her hips off of his own, and almost immediately dropping herself back onto his entire length. Both of them let out cries of pleasure at this. Her lust now in overdrive, Lisanna began to rapidly bounce up and down on his cock, making sure to lift herself off as far as she could go, and to take his entire length in each time. She rode him as fast as she could, and occasionally ground her hips against his to break the monotony and switch things up a little. However, something felt a little off. Her G-spot wasn't receiving enough friction, so she leaned forward to adjust his dick inside her a little. Leaning against her arms that were resting on his chest, she found the new position to be much more pleasurable. Rufus agreed with her, if his groans were anything to go by.

The new angle made sure that his dick scraped against her G-spot with each bounce, sending pleasurable shocks up her spine. The longer she rode him, the less coherent her thoughts became, yet she continued to bounce on his cock, slamming her hips down like her life depended on it. Rufus noticed that her bountiful breasts were now swaying in front of his face, bouncing rhythmically to match the tempo that she was riding him at. Without thinking, he craned his neck to capture an exposed nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a baby would. It wasn't like he was expecting any milk to be released, but the increase in pitch of her moans told him he was doing a good job. He knew her breasts were sensitive, and hell if he wasn't going to exploit it.

Deciding to pull his own weight, he firmly grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting his hips upwards. Initially their thrusts were out of sync, but soon they managed to work a rhythm where he would thrust upwards right as she descended onto him, so that he could fuck her harder than before.

"Yes, yes yes OH KAMI YES! Don't stop oh yes you're doing so good, keep going," Lisanna encouraged him without slowing her pace down in the slightest.

Stopping for a moment, she lifted her ass off of him and adjusted her legs so she was squatting over his long dick, rather than kneeling over him. The new position allowed her to twerk her ass faster on his dick, meeting his upward thrusts harder. Every impact sent ripples through her supple ass. Rufus eagerly watched as her soft insides stuck to his dick and got turned out every time he pulled out of her. He remembered being disappointed when Fairy Tail snatched away the title of "Fiore's strongest" from Sabertooth. Now, though, he felt a strange feeling of triumph and satisfaction, having one of their most innocent members moaning above him as he continuously pounded into her dripping wet twat. It still amazed him how she managed to stay as tight as when he first penetrated her, each time he thrust. No matter, he'd make sure to loosen her out thoroughly and leave her hole gaping by the time he was done.

The takeover mage repeatedly shook her ass like a cheap whore, now only focused on trying her best to get Rufus' dick as far inside of her as it could go, with as much impact as she could manage. Behind her, her round rump moved up and down like a pendulum, hypnotizing Orga who was watching them fuck. He saw her small asshole twitch every time the other mage's dick found its mark, and resolved to penetrate her ass. He knew it would cost him a fortune, but no matter. He was here to enjoy himself to the fullest, and that was what he was going to do. If that happened to involve ruining all of Lisanna Strauss' holes, then that was just an added bonus, wasn't it?

"Keep fucking me sir, fuck me silly and then fill me up with your hot baby-making cum sir!" the platinum-haired beauty bawled, knowing that coaxing Rufus would only increase his arousal. It had the intended effect, as he now thrust into her harder and more rapidly. Not bothering to match her pace now, he was only focused on fucking her as hard as he could. Unable to meet his thrusts with her own, Lisanna decided to stay still and hold onto him for dear life as he pounded her tight snatch from below. With each wet squelch, her juices spilled out of her and drenched his pelvis as well as stomach. He didn't seem to mind, continuously fucking her brains out.

When her vision began to cloud a little, Lisanna realized that she might have bitten off a little more than she could chew by riling him up. It was her own choice, though, and so she just went with the flow and let him hammer into her, wailing her lungs out. Thank goodness the room was soundproofed, otherwise she was sure that all the occupants of the bar – her siblings included – would've heard her scream her appreciation for the dick inside her. He marveled every time his hot pole disappeared all the way inside her, swallowed into her warm and slick canal.

"Paint my insides white, sir!" she cried out, now panting. Rufus caught a glimpse of her flushed face, with her red cheeks and nose. She looked adorable but also amorous. Her body was covered in a thin, glistening sheen of sweat. Her sweat-drenched hair was beginning to stick to her forehead, but none of it could take away from her attractiveness and appeal. In fact, it only made her even more desirable to Rufus and Orga.

"I shall memorise this image," Rufus smirked, drinking in the sight of her sweaty and flushed body. A year ago, he'd never have realized that the short-haired takeover mage sitting in the stands and cheering her guild on at the Grand Magic Games could have been so slutty. Now, though he was glad that she turned out this way.

Apparently the warm, velvety insides and lack of a condom were too much for Rufus, as his dick twitched inside her, signaling his release. She braced herself for it, in anticipation of the feeling of thick, warm cum that she hadn't felt inside her for so long. He bit hard onto her breasts to keep from groaning out loud – that would be barbaric, in his opinion – Rufus pulled her hips down to meet his last thrust as he shot his first jet of semen into her waiting canal. He'd managed to insert himself all the way to the base inside her, positioning his cockhead at her cervix, prodding its way to access her womb. With every spurt he shot, the cum was forced through the tight ring of muscles into her waiting uterus. The warm, viscous fluid stuck to her insides, heating her up from the inside.

His deluge of cum triggered another orgasm for Lisanna, who had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from screaming out loud. Her whole body shuddered with the force of her earth-shattering orgasm as she ground herself furiously against his cock, trying her best to prolong her climax. Her sensitive pussy fluttered around him as her walls tightened almost painfully. Her legs and arms turned to jelly as she let herself fall onto his chest, panting like she'd just run a marathon. His dick continued to release more, smaller spurts of cum as her tight walls milked him dry. She let herself go limp in his arms, feeling thoroughly fucked, but her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to subconsciously gyrate and grind. This was her best orgasm so far, she decided. Even though Rufus hadn't managed to fuck her quite as hard as Orga had, the absence of a condom and the thick, warm semen filling her up had made all the difference.

Rufus lifted her head off his chest and captured her lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. They made out messily, using a lot of tongue and saliva. The smell of sweat and sex that hung in the air only served to make them even more horny. Lisanna never was a fan of kissing people that she wasn't into, but her sex-bogged mind had totally no qualms about mashing lips with a Sabertooth mage that she'd never really interacted with before today. Hell, if the rest of Sabertooth walked in at that very moment and asked to run a train on her, she'd probably have agreed to it, given how out of her mind she was.

As they both lay there and tried to catch their breaths, Lisanna's absent-mindedly clenched her muscles, feeling something drip out of her. Whatever little cum that had failed to enter her womb, was squeezed through the almost nonexistent space between his cock and her vaginal walls, finding its way out of her. The translucent mix of juices dribbled out around his cock, forcing their way out of her. Reaching down to where they were joined, she gathered some of their mixed essences, and brought them up to her face. Wrapping her pink lips around them, she made a show of sucking the fluids off her fingers, making sure to release each finger with a loud pop. She wasn't opposed to the taste, deciding that it was something she could get used to.

She decided she wouldn't charge him extra for cumming inside her. It was her way of showing her appreciation to him for being so attentive and perceptive to her own needs earlier. Also, she couldn't deny that it had felt good for her to have so much spunk inside her. Her feminine instincts were always glad to be filled up.

To her great shock, Rufus' previously limp cock hardened up inside her at the sight, as he perked up and seemed ready for round two. Before she could protest, he'd lifted her hips slightly and begun to thrust into her again. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her sensitive walls were assaulted yet again, with no reprieve. Post-orgasm her raw cooch was even more sensitive, making the sensations even more unbearable. Her mind went blank as she stayed limp in his arms, unable to even prop herself up.

Meanwhile, Orga had gotten up and begun preparing for round two. Glancing at Rufus, he wordlessly asked if he minded if both of them fucked Lisanna at once. Receiving a nod in return, he grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table. Opening it, he poured liberal amounts of it onto his palms and spread it across his dick, lathering his entire length in lube. He knew for a fact that he was going to need it if he wanted to fuck Lisanna in the ass without invoking her wrath. Moving over to her, he applied a little lube to her puckered opening as Rufus held her hips in place. She didn't feel the finger prodding her opening as her mind was blank from pleasure.

Still pounding into her, Rufus placed a hand on each of her asscheeks and pulled them apart to expose her tantalizing asshole. Taking the opportunity, Orga pushed against her extremely tight sphincter, trying his best to be gentle about it. Despite the lavish amounts of lube, he was finding it very hard to pierce her opening. When he finally managed to penetrate her and get his cockhead into her tight rectum, it sent a shock of crippling pain through her body, making her scream and dig her nails into Rufus' skin. The realization that Orga was going to fuck her unused ass with his overly girthy penis alarmed Lisanna. She'd cleaned out her ass that morning (it was part of her services offered, and also part of the agreement she had with the owner) but she really hadn't expected to have it penetrated.

"No, no take it out please it's too big," she begged pathetically, her words coming out slurred and jumbled. As a result, neither of the men understood what she meant. Orga decided to give her time to adjust to his cock before sheathing himself all the way inside of her. When her breathing calmed down a little, he inched into her. It took a lot of forceful prodding on his part to penetrate her, since her ass was twice as tight as her pussy, in the lightning mage's opinion. Realising that she wasn't going to get out of this, Lisanna tried her best to relax her rectum so that it wouldn't hurt as much. She'd certainly heard much about anal sex but never really thought much of it. Every time she'd tried to take a dildo in her ass, it had hurt way too much, so she'd never really stretched her ass out before. To say that it hurt to be fucked in the butt by a real penis was an understatement, in her opinion. Her insides burned, and she felt like she was being torn apart. It felt like a painful knot of nerves at her backdoor had just been slammed with a mallet.

She blubbered and sobbed in pain as Orga pushed his dick further into her, determined to rest himself balls-deep inside her. Rufus began moving again, unable to resist himself when she tightened up. From that point onwards, it was all a blur for the animal-takeover mage. She only remembered clutching onto Rufus and dry sobbing, while he pounded her snatch. Orga, too had begun moving inside her, slowly rocking his cock to ease himself inside her. He'd managed to get his entire length into her, but moving was still an issue. Somewhere along the way, he'd begun slamming her ass with full-force too, Lisanna never realized when. Moreover she'd begun to feel pleasure from the hard dick inside her ass, as she now screamed with abandon, wriggling her hips and ass randomly in all directions to produce more friction.

Having recovered some of her strength, she pushed herself up and supported her body using her arms, turning her head back to look at where Orga's cock was repeatedly vanishing into her rump and withdrawing. She vaguely remembered feeling mad at him for penetrating her ass without her permission – or even asking her first, but the pleasurable feeling made it hard for her to stay mad. Orga turned her ass inside out every time he pulled out of her, as her warm, sticky muscles clung to his cock, unwilling to let it go. Every thrust into her tush made her shudder with pleasure, as though her rectum were full of G-spots. Her fogged mind vaguely registered sweat rolling down her perky tits and her back as she held still and let herself be rammed.

Orga gave her a sudden stinging pop to the derriere, leaving a large red hand print. She barked in surprise, looking back to see his hand raised for another slap. Before she could stop him, he delivered another harsh slap to her other cheek, not bothering to hold back.

"Ah! Orga-san, stop!" she cried out, also letting out a pleasured laugh. Despite being a little indignant that she was being treated like a cheap whore, she couldn't deny that it felt good to be dominated by two men at the same time, and to be spanked. Moreover, she was technically a whore, after all. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, she shook her ass at Orga.

"Orga-san, no, don't bruise my poor ass!" she protested, but her wiggling rump told a different tale. Smirking, Orga took that as a sign to continue and gave her tight ass a few more slaps just to watch the ample flesh ripple as bright red hand prints bloomed over her lascivious ass. Every spank was punctuated by a squeal of pleasure from the platinum blonde as she worked her round, childbearing hips harder on the two dicks currently pleasuring her.

Having had his fill, he then reached out and grasped a fistful of her hair, pulling it towards himself. She felt her neck crane as she was forced to look up. Arching her back, she tried to ease the pressure on her scalp but Orga only pulled harder, making her scream louder. Her arched back caused her plump buttocks to be backed up further against his pelvis, allowing him to fuck her deeper than he had before.

Meanwhile, Rufus noticed that her breasts were hanging within his reach, due to her upper body being arched seductively. Not wasting any time, he brought his hands up to slap her right tit, as he roughly kneaded and squeezed her left. He'd been a perfect gentleman before, but her amorous body was only making it more and more difficult for him to do so. He felt a great urge to just ravish her body so she'd feel the effects for weeks. He wanted her to remember this fuck well, and look forward to more sessions. He wanted to leave a lasting impression on her body and make her realize that he could give more than she could take. That proved to be no easy task, as Lisanna proved she could take a lot. She thought dumbly, that she was going to be sore for a few days at the very least, with the way these two were pounding into her. It was never easy to walk normally when her core ached after an intense fuck, but she'd done it before and she'd do it again to hide her activities from Mira and Elfman.

The two men alternated their thrusts, staggering the pleasure to give her no reprieve. Unable to catch her breath, she merely let them knock the breath out of her time and again in rapid succession, ramming into her like there was no tomorrow. Her throat had begun to go raw from all the screaming. She'd never before screamed from sex, but the Sabertooth mages were taking her to new heights this time by double-penetrating her. Never would she have imagined that anal sex could feel so good, but now she found herself wondering how it took her so long to discover something so pleasurable.

"Ahhn, ahhn, HYAUUU! Please, please, please, pound my little pussy and ass, don't stop! Make me cum!" she begged as they repeatedly alternated slamming into her. When Rufus pulled out, Orga hilted himself inside her, hard. When Orga withdrew from her warm insides, Rufus thrust up into her needy pussy. Her mind began to go blank from the pleasure.

"I want you to remember this day for the rest of your life, Miss Strauss. After today, no other man should be able to satisfy you," Rufus whispered in her ear, before leaning up and nibbling on her exposed neck.

"Yes sir! Yes, I will never forget your cock sir! Your cock is my favourite, I love your cock!" she bawled without thinking, boosting his ego.

"Hey, what about me?!" Orga protested.

"I love your cock too sir! I love the way it turns my poor virgin ass inside-out sir! Please keep fucking me sir," she pleaded, making Orga puff his chest out in pride when he heard that he was the first man to penetrate her asshole.

Struck by an idea, Rufus suddenly stopped moving. Catching the hint, Orga froze up inside Lisanna's ass as well, as much as his dick throbbed to continue ravaging her. Lisanna whined at the loss of pleasure.

"S-sir why did you stop? Please, don't stop, I'm so close," she begged, grinding her ass to feel good but noting with dissatisfaction that it didn't feel as good as when the two of them jammed in and out of her.

"Before we continue, Strauss-san, who does your body belong to?" Rufus prompted.

Catching the drift, Lisanna responded immediately, "To you and Nanagear-san, sir! My pussy and ass exist to satisfy you. My womb exists to accept your cum, sir!" she screamed.

She knew that it was just dirty talk, but she had a nagging feeling that no other customer was going to be able to satisfy her as good as this duo of mages, after today. She knew for a fact that she was going to look forward to the next time that they'd employ her services.

When they still did not move inside her, she continued, "My pussy and ass are all yours, sir! Please reshape them to fit the shape of your cocks! Make me gape! Fuck me until my holes are ruined for any other man, sir!" she pleaded desperately, pushing her breasts further into his palms and pushing her ass against Orga.

Satisfied with her answer, the two Sabertooth mages nodded at each other and started fucking her again, at full force. Her only response was a pleasured wail.

"Hyaaaannn! Ruin me! Make me gape!" she screamed, clutching onto Rufus for dear life as they jetted their hard dicks into her swollen pussy and asshole, the lubrication from her juices allowing them to rapidly pound her without worrying about hurting her.

Sensing his impending orgasm, Rufus captured her lips in a sloppy and lustful kiss to keep from groaning out loud. Without warning, his cock twitched and released a deluge of cum right into her waiting vagina and womb, adding to his previous load even as he continued to rock back and forth inside her. Lisanna began to feel the semen inside her more clearly, now that she had two loads full. When he'd emptied his balls inside her, Rufus let his limp dick slip out of her as he rolled out from underneath her so as not to disrupt Orga's momentum. When his cock was pulled out of her, a short burst of cum rushed out of her abused pussy onto the sheets below, quickly coagulating. The remainder of his cum that he'd shot into her stayed inside, her tight cervix preventing a single drop from escaping.

The second cumshot into Lisanna brought her closer to another orgasm, but she tried her best to hold it off, seeing as Orga was still pounding into her with no signs of slowing down or stopping. Without giving her any breathing time, Orga grabbed her perky tits in both hands, pulling her upper body closer to his. When her back was flush against his chest, Lisanna reached behind her to wrap her arms around his neck, so that she would have something to hold on to even as he railed her incessantly. The god-slayer pinched her nipples and played with them to stimulate her further as she screamed with wild abandon. When her orgasm arrived, it hit her with the force of a truck as she let out her most high-pitched scream yet and shut her eyes tight. She quivered in his arms, unable to move as her biggest orgasm yet crashed into her. Keeping one arm wrapped under her full breasts, Orga moved his other hand down to her clit so he could pinch the bud. He squeezed and rubbed the bud rapidly as Lisanna let out a soundless scream, as the stimulation proved too much for her sensitive body.

She tried to buck her hips and move it away from Orga's cruel merciless fingers, but he held her in place as he toyed with her, not slowing down his thrusts into her ass in the slightest. He stuck two fingers into her vagina, rapidly finger-fucking her to prolong her climax. He noted idly that her cunt wasn't much looser than it was when they'd first started, despite having been fucked thoroughly by both men. Lisanna was completely at his mercy as he continued his assault on both ends, still playing with her nipples as well. As though that weren't enough, he leaned forward and bit hard onto her exposed neck, drawing blood. He licked the blood and sweat off her smooth, pale skin as her mind numbly registered it. Feeling the pressure on his fingers increase, Orga jammed in and out of her pussy a few more times before withdrawing, gazing with amazement as he pussy squirted out a mixture of juices onto the sheets, quivering open and closed. He repeated it a few more times by jamming his fingers fully in and out of her, watching as her twat squirted a few more times, each time expelling less fluids than the last.

When her orgasm eventually died out, she let herself go limp, unable to muster up the strength to stay upright. When his arms got tired, Orga let her fall onto the bed, her upper half flat against the soft mattress while her ass remained up in the air, allowing him to continue fucking her. Finding it hard to insert himself all the way inside her due to her upper body being too low, he thought of a way to continue pounding her as deeply as he did before her orgasm. Grabbing both her arms with his hands, he pulled her back. So that her upper body was lifted off of the bed. Her ass was pulled towards him, and while each thrust sent it forward, his steady grip on her arms brought her ass bouncing back to him. Holding tightly onto her forearms, he plowed away at her ass, assaulting the tight ring of muscles repeatedly. Seemingly spent, Lisanna sobbed from pleasure, now saying incoherent things. He could vaguely make out the words "please" and "anymore", assuming that she couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure anymore. It didn't bother him, though. He was here to enjoy himself to the fullest, and if that meant Lisanna Strauss was going to walk with a limp, it couldn't be helped.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned her.

"In my pussy! Cum in my womb, make me your cum dump!" she finally cried out, wanting to feel another load in her vagina.

"I don't have enough jewels for that, can't afford it!" Orga bit out, trying to hold off his release.

"I don't care, I'll even make it free of charge this time, just cum in me please," Lisanna begged and sobbed from pleasure, desperately wanting to feel more cum in her eager pussy, even if she had to give him a discount for it.

Obliging her, Orga quickly pulled out of her ass and hilted himself inside her cunt in a single stroke, making her cry out in ecstasy. With a loud roar, he held her hips in place as his dick released all it's contents into her waiting passage. Since his crown was kissing her cervix, all of his semen shot straight into her womb at a very high pressure. As cum painted her insides white for the third time that day, Lisanna decided that the feeling of spunk inside her was something she couldn't get over.

Orga's dick kept spurting cum into her that he'd saved for weeks. He let loose his biggest load yet, glad that she'd allowed him to let loose inside her, especially in her pussy. Her womb began to bulge just a little from the volume of cum inside it, but even then her tight cervix refused to let even a single drop escape from it. Orga felt a strange sense of satisfaction and accomplishment from filling her womb up. Perhaps it was just human instinct, making it feel better to impregnate someone to ensure the survival of the species. Or perhaps it was just his ego, roaring in victory at being able to defile the extremely sexy takeover mage from Fairy Tail that he'd had his eyes on for a while. Pulling out, he got up off the bed and stood staring at her while catching his breath.

Lisanna rolled onto her back to rest for a moment before doing anything else. Her legs were spread apart to give the two males a nice view. Without a thick penis to spread it wide, her cunt closed up again, retaining its tightness. Her asshole, on the other hand, gaped wide open, not having recovered from the pounding that Orga had given her. Cum bubbled and dribbled out of her abused pussy, some of it flowing into her gaping anus before dripping out and staining the sheets. Her pussy lips were covered fully in her own thick, viscous grool, making it shine invitingly in the dim light. Despite some of the semen dripping out, enough of it remained in her womb to make it bulge. Rubbing her bulging stomach, she let out a drawn-out sigh of satisfaction. Having been fucked in both holes now – at the same time, too – Lisanna didn't know if she could go back to ordinary sex.

Realising that she'd been gone from work for a while, Lisanna began to panic. She didn't want her siblings to worry about her or worse, get suspicious. Quickly jumping off the bed, she wiped herself down with a wet cloth to clean any excess cum on her skin. However, she chose not to scoop out the semen filling her pussy, opting to keep the sticky warmth inside her. Pulling up her panties, she quickly got dressed, pulling the skirt of her tunic down so no one could see her drenched panties. Collecting her payment from Rufus and Orga, she gave both their cocks one last loving kiss before mumbling a flustered excuse and limping off back to the bar.

"We will probably be back for more in the next month or so, once we've saved up enough jewels for another go," Rufus informed her, still dazed from the mind-blowing experience he'd had.

"I'll be looking forward to it – and who knows, maybe I'll even throw in a discount," Lisanna winked back at him, knowing that she definitely wouldn't be against another threesome with the two of them.

Once in the bar, she took her cut of the pay and discreetly handed the rest to the owner. Relieved that she was back, Elfman asked her to cover for him while he went to take a break himself.

Still feeling a little sore from the pounding she'd received, Lisanna limped around the bar, taking orders and serving drinks, all the while trying her best not to show how sore she felt under her clothes. Most of the occupants and her sister didn't notice anything wrong, to her relief. Some of them though, must have noticed how she reeked of sex, because they were leering at her, trying to catch a peek under her skirt whenever they got the opportunity. One of them was even brave enough to slide her 500 jewels, asking to see her panties. Feeling a little amorous, Lisanna pulled down her panties a little and treated him to a view of her bare pussy and asshole dribbling a mixture of cum and her own juices. The fluids had pooled at the base of her panties, connected to her swollen and wet lips by a thin string. Her asshole had a slight gape to it even though it had mostly tightened back up.

Giggling to herself, Lisanna pulled her panties back up and straightened herself out, winking at the man. She languidly ran her hands over her slightly distended belly, indicating to him that she was currently filled to the brim with semen. The poor man couldn't take any more of her forwardness as he handed her another 500 jewels for the free show and ran off to the washroom to contain his nosebleed.

'Just another regular day,' Lisanna thought to herself.


End file.
